1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pinch roller controlling device in which a pinch roller is controlled to advance to/retreat from a capstan shaft in a cassette tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a cassette tape recorder such as a video cassette tape recorder or the like, a tape is sandwiched between a pinch roller and a capstan shaft in playing and is fed in a fixed speed by the capstan shaft. Such a pinch roller is generally pivotally supported on a pinch roller support plate which is in turn pivotally supported on a chassis such that the pinch roller is caused to advance to/retreat from the capstan shaft by operating the pinch roller support plate to swing. The pinch roller is separated from the capstan shaft during the period excepting the time in the course of playing operation.
It may be considered that the above-mentioned swing control of the pinch roller support plate is performed by means of a cam device such as a control plate or the like slidably mounted on the chassis. It is desirable that the swing control of the pinch roller support plate can be performed by a small force without any backlash.